


Now or Never

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Bilbo has something to say to Thorin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Win or Lose" prompt

“You should tell him,” Fili said to Bilbo Baggins.  
  
“I’m not sure,” Bilbo replied.  “What if he doesn’t share my feelings?”  
  
“He does,” Fili assured him.  
  
Bilbo wasn’t convinced.  Thorin had survived the battle with Azog but had been seriously wounded.  The other dwarves had persuaded Bilbo to wait to say a proper farewell to Thorin before he headed back to the Shire.  Now, however, Thorin had recovered sufficiently to leave his bed for a time each afternoon, and Bilbo had decided there was no longer a reason to stay.  
  
“What have you got to lose?” Kili asked.  
  
It was true he would be leaving the next day, and therefore the worst which could happen would be Bilbo going home disappointed Thorin didn’t care for him.  If Bilbo said nothing, he could, perhaps, pretend there had been something between them.  Whereas if he said something, there was the possibility they could depart as friends.  
  
“Nothing,” Bilbo sighed.  
  
“Well go on then,” Fili said and Kili waved his hands at Bilbo in encouragement.  
  
***  
  
“Thorin, Thorin, let me go!” Bilbo yelled as best he could.  
  
He heard Dwalin running towards them.  When Bilbo had come to speak to Thorin he’d asked Dwalin if he’d mind if he had a few minutes alone with the dwarf king.  Dwalin had left them with a knowing wink; because clearly all the dwarves thought it a good idea Bilbo speak to Thorin.  It was fortunate Dwalin hadn’t gone far.  
  
“Thorin, let Bilbo go,” Dwalin ordered.  
  
“My burglar loves me,” Thorin said happily, “I’m never going to let him go.”  
  
Bilbo felt Dwalin loosen Thorin’s grip a little.  “Yes, that’s very nice,” Dwalin said, “but it might be helpful if you at least let him breathe.”  



End file.
